


Pianissimo

by toyduck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Duets, M/M, Music, Piano, Some angst, classical, lovey dovey stuff, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyduck/pseuds/toyduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Known worldwide as the pianist with the broken heart, Levi's talent for playing and writing the most melancholy of compositions earned him great fame. Yet, a new song has emerged, one named after a certain shitty brat that has managed to alleviate the pain in his heart. Currently, that song was being played and butchered by said brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pianissimo

Levi could hear the piano keys thuncking haphazardly and without rhythm or emotions in his living room. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he got up from his bed and strolled languidly to where he viewed a messy haired brunet assaulting the keys of his piano. He stood there, leaning against the door frame in silence as he watched the tan man continue with his attempts at planning piano. Steel-grey eyes swept over the lean body hidden underneath a simple white t-shirt and black slacks. A blazer with rolled up sleeves had been thrown messily over one of the armchairs near to the piano. Levi resisted the urge to go and grab the blazer and hang it neatly into the closet. Instead, he glanced over at the man again, trying to block out the sounds that were starting to make his ears bleed.

He focused instead on those turquoise-green-seafoam eyes that scanned the sheet music scrawled with notes in his handwriting. The way they shone with an inner brilliant light. The same way that they looked like in a night of heated passion.

Or the way that his mouth slightly opened a bit as he concentrated on planning the notes in some reasonable fashion. The same way they parted as he closed his eyes, flushed heat spreading across his cheeks as he sang moans of pleasure.

And then there were the way that his neck curved to rest on broad shoulders with defined collarbones that stretched out under his tan skin. The same broad shoulders that Levi could envelop. Shoulders that connected to strong arms that were safe and warm. Arms that were connected to hands incapable of planning the piano well, but hands that were good for caressing and comforting.  

As if he could finally feel the intense stare on him, the piano playing man stopped and looked over to the short man leaning on the doorframe. "Ahh. I hoping to surprise you." He laughed embarrassed, a slight pink spreading over his cheeks. Levi didn't know whether he was turned on or just relieved that the noise had stopped. 

"What were you trying to surprise me with? How awfully you play the piano?" Though his words were cutting, his tone wasn't. To a normal person, his voice sounded as it always did, monotone and a little cold. But the other man knew the subtle differences of Levi. He knew that these words were warm and teasing. They were words of a man who was secretly flattered by the attention. 

"Well if I'm that awful, why don't you play it?" 

"I'm was worried that you'd never ask." Levi had already taken the steps that would take him to the piano, gently guiding brunet off of the piano bench by lifting him up by the arm. For a much smaller man, Levi was surprisingly strong. Gossip mags stated that he had a six pack underneath his dress shirt. Only one man could attest to that fact. Taking his place behind the piano, his fingers immediately got to work playing a contemplative and melancholy song. His eyes were closed as the emotions poured out of him, his fingers gliding smoothly over the black and white keys. The song echoed throughout the room, blissfully traveling through every dark corner and niche. Corners and niches that a small young boy with a black hair used to hide, crying to himself. Trying to tell himself that his parents really did love him and that they were just angry for a little bit. Dark corners and niches that a raven-haired teenager with an undercut sat and tried to find the will to live. Trying to tell himself that there were people who would miss him. The same dark corners and niches that same boy found himself escaping from on the strains of a piano's melody.

Throughout the entire song, the brunet was silent, his face surprisingly pensive. The youthful features were pointed at the man playing the piano, his eyes soft as his eyes trailed over the small form. The slender fingers that stroked the keys, the same way they trailed over his flesh in the dark. His beautiful eyes were closed, but the brunet didn't need to see them to know what they looked like. Levi's eyes either were closed when he played or they stared with an intensity at the piano, his mind somewhere else. 

The last chords rang out through the room, and then there was silence. The brunet closed the space between them, his arms around Levi, his face next to the shorter, older man's. "That was beautiful. It sounds a little happier than usual."

The was a small  _tch_ as the raven-haired man settled into the enveloping arms. "It sounds happier? You shitty little brat." The brat responded by softly kissing Levi's sharp jaw line. "You didn't even read the title did you?" 

Two pairs of eyes looked at the manuscript, a single name on the title line. "You named it after me?" 

Levi rolled his eyes, not so good at all the romantic stuff. "You do know your name right? Eren." 

There was a deep chuckle that welled up in the brunet's chest. He didn't respond with words. Instead he responded with well-placed kisses. "Your lips are chapped kid." There was a pause and then the kisses continued. "Deal with it." 

Eren's mouth trailed down his boyfriend's throat, softly biting at the pale skin. He could subtly hear Levi's breath hitching in his throat, he arms moving to turn Levi around. As they faced one another, it was Levi who reached up to grab Eren by the shirt, pulling him down roughly into a lip smashing kiss. Eren's hands roamed down the side of the pianist and then those same hands roamed down the front of his shirt, pulling at the buttons until they parted revealing the milky, pale skin underneath. As his shirt started to come off, Levi began to stand off, guiding the other man to the bedroom. Eren had other plans. He plopped down onto the piano bench, dragging the foul-mouthed shorty with him so he was straddling Eren's lap. "What are you doing you little shit?" Innocent eyes peered up at him as white teeth nibbled on his stomach (covered in those rumored abs). 

"Let's make music here Levi." He must have rehearsed these words over and over. Levi wondered just exactly how long Eren had been planning to tell him that. 

"Can you stop being stupid for two seconds? I feel myself deflating." 

"There's a piano. The room has great acoustics. And we have great vocals." Levi only rolled his eyes. 

"If this is your version of dirty talking, I'd rather look at nudes of Hanji." 

But Eren had ignored him and started to again nibble and suck on the skin of his stomach, his mouth trailing further down, as Levi began to squirm on his lap. That action allowed started to create some friction between the growing bulge in both their pants. As a dual moan resounded from both of them, Levi looked at Eren through half-lidded eyes. Steel-grey clouded with lust as his hands gripped the edge of Eren's shirt, pulling it off the tan body. His mouth attacked the other man's neck, covering him love bites of varying redness. Moaning, Eren leaned back, his feet pushing the bench backwards toward the piano. His back hitting the keys sending discordant notes echoing through out the room. For once, Levi didn't complain. Instead, he continued Eren's body with his mouth, marks complaining the man as his appearing all over his body. Trying to take control of the situation, Eren fought back, his mouth latching onto whatever part of Levi he could reach. As Levi moaned loudly, Eren worked quickly to remove his pants and boxers and whatever clothing the both of them had. Then he was slowly stroking the length of his raven-haired boyfriend as the other man moaned and trembled under his touches. His body twitching and responding as he clutched onto Eren for support, burying his head into the familiar neck.Then just before anything could happen, Eren paused and then finally stopped.

They sat awhile like this on the piano bench. Naked and clutching onto one another. Levi didn't mind though. This was a place that he wanted to be in. Eren was the one that he wanted to spend his life with. He had saved him. Eren had reached a place in Levi that not even music could have reached, replaced the bitterness in his heart with something else. For the first time in his life, Levi knew what it was like to be loved. It wasn't always a love that reduced them to being naked, panting, and about to fuck the shit out of each other. Sometimes it was in the form of Eren trying to impress Levi by playing his music or hugging him so tight that Levi couldn't breathe. Other times, it was Eren sitting in the audience at one of Levi's concert, trying to stay awake despite the fact that non-lyrical music put him to sleep. But most of the time, it was just Eren being there, a constant reminder that there really was someone out there for everyone.

Even when Levi had music, he still felt alone. The whole world was watching him succeed and rise in fame, but they never really heard his music for what it was. Eren was a young and very stupid brat at the time they had met. He still was. It was ironic that a stupid brat, one who couldn't even play or appreciate fine music, could come up to him and ask him why he was sad. What was wrong? How could he help? It was ironic that this stupid brat could learn more about Levi by listening to his music than even his closest friends. That he could understand that Levi's childhood wasn't much of a childhood. That he was alone in the darkest of times, and that Levi had to crawl his way back to some semblance of a normal life even if he didn't truly have one. It was Eren's fingers that would softly rest upon Levi's when he played a piece too sad for one person to handle, and it was Eren who had shouldered some of that pain so that Levi could breathe for once in his life. And it was Eren who finally kissed him, embarrassed and inexperienced, but willing to try over and over again if only it would make Levi smile. He was the one that gave Levi the life that he desperately wanted and need.

"What brat?" 

"Oh I was just thinking. Maybe the bedroom is a little better. My butt's a little sore on this bench." A sheepish grin graced the tan skin of Eren's face. Levi's rolled his eyes, a small  _tch_  escaping his lips. "You're still a kid. A dumbass kid." Eren only chuckled as he got up, keeping Levi wrapped around his midsection. "Yeah but I'm your dumbass kid right?"

Groaning Levi tried to figure out why Eren lacked any speaking skills. "That wasn't as cute as you intended it to be." There was a slight pause as Eren thought. "I don't...oh! I mean, not like your kid kid. I mean like...you know what I mean!" If Levi's eyes could have fallen out by being rolled too much, then they would have fallen out and years ago. 

"Just shut up and grab the damn lube." Their voices echoed out from the bedroom as banter turned into passionate and loud moaning. The sound of skin slapping against skin and names being moaned out in rapid successions drowned out the silence of the abandoned piano. It was awhile before there was complete silence save for heavy and labored breathing. 

Eren turned over to look over at Levi, both their hair absolute messes. A slight pink flush was mirrored on each other's faces, and Levi's fingernails had left a trail down Eren's chest. Swooping the shorter man in his arms, Eren nuzzled into the pale neck about to drift off to sleep. "Eren."  
"Yes Levi?"

"I love you." 

There was silence before soft humming filled the room. It was a familiar song. A song that was slightly happier but still as melancholic as all Levi's composition. A song named for the one he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Pianissimo by Cherry Filter. 
> 
> It got a little angsty mid smut scene and then I thought that a full blown smut scene wouldn't really fit the mood of the story. But hopefully you all enjoyed!


End file.
